Found love
by Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley
Summary: Jack Twist is a lonely, depressed vampire who wants to die. But soon he meets Dementra a eccentric girl who is his soulmate. What will happen? Jasper makes a few appearances as a flash back.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood near the cliffs edge, contemplating his death. He was alone and very depressed which made him want to die more. One single red, warm, bloody tear fell from his golden red eyes. He was turned in 1889 by a young man named Jasper Whitlock. Jasper thought he was dead so he left Jacks body to rot. He woke up confused, hungry and saddened. He never learned how to feed so he cut animals and drank only a certain amount of blood he craved. But what he truly wanted was a companion, but no one called to him. For 120 years he has been searching, wanting and crying out for his companion to come. He had enough of waiting. Before he took his last step he smelt it, the sweet, heavenly smell. He turned to see a young woman no older than 18 singing, her voice was beautiful. She had a beautiful face, her eyes were a deep shade of hazy purple. Her figure was outstanding, not skinny not fat either just perfect. She saw him, smiled and practically ran to him.

"Hey there!" she said very enthusiastically.

"Hello beautiful." he said very sweetly. The thoughts of suicide were gone when he caught the sight of her.

"I'm Dementra by the way." She held her hand out to greet him, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

"I'm Jack. I'm so happy to meet you." She giggled slightly and hugged him back with all her strength.

**Authors note: Jack Twist is 6ft 2, has long wavy blonde hair. He has a fit body, and a to die for smile. He is also 18. Dementra is 18, has short black, red and brown hair, she has a slim yet curvy body and she is 5ft 5.**

**COMMENT PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, you're kinda crushing me." Dementra gasped. Jack held onto her too tight, he was just so happy to find his love, and this was his first time hugging a human being since he was turned. He let go of her immediately,

"I'm sorry Demy." She laughed a little, and held out her hand. He took it and smiled. 'How did she know where to find me? I wonder is she telepatic?' he thought. Her smile grew and nodded her head, he was quite astonished by this and shook almost nervously.

"Jackie, don't be scared. I've been able to hear thoughts and see them since I was born. And if you do not wish to speak just think it, I'll understand." Her smile was filled with warmth and understanding, he looked into her eyes, those hipnotic, beautiful, eyes. They were a swirl of hazy purple, not in the least bit like others he had seen. He bent down to go close to her face.

"So delicate and beautiful you are Dementra. You have no idea how long I've waited for you." His eyes glistened with love and devotion. He placed his left hand over her heart, feeling the blood go through it, it was steady and strong. He then took her hand that he was holding gently and placed it over his heart, there was a pulse but a very odd one, the blood was cold. She looked into his eyes, not with disgust or hatred. But with devotion, in all honesty love.

"Your blood may run cold, but your heart is filled with warm, loving and devotion. Jack I know that you have a thirst for my blood, a longing to drink it and never let go. But, if you do that either you take too much and I die or you take too little and I slowly become a vampire." She was serious, she has known people in her life that has been affected by vampires. Her best friend Vicky was killed by accident by a vampire name Laurent, she wanted to become vampire but sadly Laurent only wanted her blood. And her brother Darius was turned vampire on his 17th birthday by a girl named Margert. Jack though looked at Dementra with confusion, yes he wanted to drink her blood but never in his own mind would he want her to turn vampire, not yet at least.

"I understand Dementra." The cold wind blew and Dementra shivered. She was only wearing her black skirt and blouse. Jack who was wearing a warm leather jacket, covered her up with the jacket. She was very astonished at his actions, most men that she knew would only say "Suck it up shorty." She looked up at Jack, noticing he was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black jeans. Somewhere in her mind she knew she had just found her soulmate, but she dared not to say a word, no ruin a moment like this is like ruining life itself. He ran his fingers through her soft silk like hair. Noticing that they were in the middle of nowhere, he picked her up and he ran to the house he had made for himself and his love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dementras POV**

Jack ran with me on his back, it wasn't long before I started to see a small, beautiful, man-made house. Rain was falling slowly, it was a cool mist that hit me in the face. When we go to the house, he settled me down against a tree.

"I would like to show you what I have made for us. Dementra welcome to your new home!" He opened the door and my eyes glistened. Everything I've ever dreamed of was in that house, it was all from the forest and what ever he could find. It was small but I prefer small over giant rooms and not enough items, the four things we needed were a TV, a computer, a camera and electricity. But for now I'm happy like this. He looked at me with an odd expression.

"Do you not like?" he said with sadness. I snapped out of my gaze and was surprised at this.

"Of course I love it Jack. It's wonderful, everything I could ever dream of. Thank you." I took three swift movements and hugged him very gently. He sighed contently and hugged me back. I heard his thoughts then:

'Just as long as you are there, it's home to me. So as you are in my arms I feel love, happiness and sanity. I love you Dementra, I wish you-' He stopped realizing I could hear them he looked down at me with embarrassment covering his face.

"Sorry De-" I covered his mouth with my hand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, I could feel his lips starting to part when I pulled away he whimpered.

"You don't have to say sorry Jack. I don't mind, they're beautiful and very sweet thoughts. I really like you too." I smiled warmly to him, even though his smile was small and sad. I just couldn't say I loved him yet, we just met a few hours ago. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought. "But Jack I'm sorry. I do want to say it now but could we wait until we know each other more? Please" He smiled but I could see past it, he was sad but yet understandable.

"I understand Demy. Now would you like to have a coffee? We could get to know each other more." I smiled brightly and went inside. The last thing I heard was a "Thank You God!" from Jack, I laughed quietly and waited for him....


End file.
